Texts in the Daylight
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Basically the Daylight Disdain cast have cell phones and are now texting each-other.
1. Samurai Wonderland

**Kyklo**, Why?

**Yato**, I got the Deadman Wonderland jumpsuit and wig from Kofuku and I didn't know what to do with it.

**Kyklo**, So that's how it's gonna be huh? Here then put this on, I have this pinkish kimono and red wig.

**Yato**, Where did you get that wig?

**Kyklo**, Don't worry I got rid of most of the head lice and skeptical infections.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Hanji**, So I've been wondering. It said in Grey Zone that your hand looked like it did in its titan form.

**Reiner**, It's not what you think what happened with Eren that one time. I've had the ability long enough to change my arms into that of my titans but in human size.

**Hanji** Is it painful?

**Reiner**, It just feels like my normal hand... only with armor... I see your point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erwin**; So... What is life really like for you at the Shifters Hometown?

**Angel**; Teenaged rough housing, shouting, confusion, silent complaining, sword play, and saki. Lots and lot of unopened saki... Basically its like living with a bunch of somewhat well mannered collage students.

**Erwin**; ... Well mannered collage students?

**Angel**; They don't have sex and nobody drinks, none of them have (much) of a fowl mouth, Commander. And Pixis doesn't like the stuff much and Kirouchi hardly leaves his room... But ever Grisha left things have been quiet...

**Erwin**; Then why so much saki?

**Angel**; Commander, have you even read the latest chapter of 'Life at the Hometown yet'?

**Erwin**; Ah...

* * *

**Sina/Alex**; So has Mike sniffed Yato yet?

**Yukine**; You mean the guy with the big nose?

**Sina/Alex**; Yes. I want to know the smell that was powerful enough to bring back a memory.

**Yukine**; Not too sure what all the fuss is about Besides I'm sure he just smelly like a sweaty gym sock.

**Sina/Alex**; Huh?

**Yukine**; What I'm telling you is his hands are sweaty as hell...

* * *

**Yato**; Carlos, what's going on?

**Carlos**; Huh?

**Yato**; That Mike guy has been trying to sniff me all day long and I'm sure your 'Lady Sina' is behind it! (it's creepy!~)

**Carlos**; What the hell are you talking about? Go bug Hanji or Levi.


	3. Father and daughter

**Sasha**; So... you and I both have brown hair. Even though yours is slightly red.

**Kyklo**; True.

**Sasha**; We both have the same eating habits when It comes to food.

**Kyklo**; True again. What are trying to text me?

**Sasha**; I'm saying we must be related!

**Kyklo**; Yeah, who knows. You might be my granddaughter But since in this story Charle and I never went back to the walls, my mother's sisters descendent.

**Sasha**; Father~!

**Kyklo** No Sasha. More like a great niece since the author is going by the cannon of her stories and not the actual one

**Sasha**; T_T

**Kyklo;** ...Fine. I'll call you my daughter for a few more texts'.

**Sasha**; **YES**!

**Kyklo**; Eh, Goddess... I heard that form here...


	4. From human, to spirit, forever a friend

**Armin**; So apparently Yuki was originally planning to have your father by partners with Aizen and we would all have to be sent to Karakura town for what ever reason...

**Sina**/Alex; Yeah... Rose was constantly switching sides, Rotto would have had a hand in the creations of the Titans and I was constantly gonna get captured by the Espada and have my hair combed by my half insane father, and become deathly sick after eating (and throwing up) Szayelaporro. And then there was this amusing little sub story where I was going to have that brain thing from The Host inside my mind. And Carlos was just some kid who was part of the ones who followed my father.

**Armin**; Huh... so we wouldn't have these marks...?

**Sina**; No, not really...

* * *

**Shiteine;** Jean-san?

**John**; Yes Mar... I mean Shitei!

**Shiteine;** ... Why do always look at me whenever you think I can't see you? I know I'm a spirit but I'm sure you've seen Yukine-kun long enough to not be so impressed with seeing us...

...

...

...

**Shiteine;** ...Jean-san? Are you still there? ... John-san?


	5. Rhea Gorgeous!

**Carlos**; We are striking back against the fallen, all together...!

**Annie**; All together!

**Bertholdt;** The crushing of them in battle makes the darkness bleed out!

**Kyklo**; The darkness bleed out!~

**Angel;** The worship they perform...!

**Charle;** Is defiantly a hedonistic thing!

**Reiner**; In this beauty of the goddess' world!

**Carlos**; Now they must all realize this moment!

**Annie**; Flügel der Frieiheit Rhea revived!

**All**; Crush, crush, crush and demolish!

**Carlos**; Well done guys!

**Annie**; Was that really necessary?

**Charle**; Well it was fun in its own way...

**Bertholdt;** Yeah, got a bunch of pent up emotions out.

**Annie**; . . . You've all been hanging around Yato too much...

**Grisha's adopted son**; Crush, crush, crush, and demolish!

**Kyklo**; Eren? I hope to the Goddess that you know what we're talking about.

* * *

**Yato**; Stop staring at the pretty thing and instead focus on this pretty thing. And by that I mean ma face!

**Ra's avatar**; What? ...Oh. Btw, This may be a little off topic but did you know there are people out there who are angry about you changing outfits?

**Yato**; Yes because gods forbid any character form every changing a single hint of their clothing they are first seen in... Well, besides Kyklo so much... And besides... ladies lovelghjdlsfghjk

**Ra's avatar**; ..._What_?

**Yato**; I just got stung. BrB. I need to talk to my son.

**Ra's avatar**; ...So not only did you press a bunch of random buttons but also managed to hit the send button?

* * *

**Yato**; Yukine! What in my name are you doing? I'm getting stung all over the place!

**Son**; It's not my fault! John sent his nude pics to my phone...

**Yato**; What? Hang on I got another message... Oh me!

**Son**; I can't believe you could actually typed that...

* * *

**Bertholdt**; How dare you send pictures like those to Lady Sina!

**John**; Dude don't blame me I have them on my phone too! ...This has Eren written all over it...

**Bertholdt**; Well you'd better be prepared.

**John**; Why?

**Bertholdt**; Because you've made Kyklo madder then a hatter...

**Anti Eren**; **JOHN**!

* * *

**Long faced boy**; Yato! I need help! Kyklo's gonna kill me!

**Fake corporal**; . . . Ya got 5 yen?

* * *

**John/Jean**; Yukine! Can you give me five yen!

**Fake Eren**; Sorry. No can do...


	6. Happy (late) birthday, Eren!

**Death the Kid:** You two are so PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!

**Karuha** Are you even in this story?

**Kid**; Are you?

**Kazuha**; No. ...Hey Didn't your father steal the idea of a shinki's power from our world?

**Kid**; ...No...

**Bishamon**; Yes he did and I won't let you touch my babies!

* * *

**Corporal's clone/traitor number 7**; So.. Eren, That's you're name right? All this may be late but Annie gave me five yin and told me do something for ya!

**Yukine's angry clone**; Will you kill all the shifters for me?

**Corporal's clone/traitor #7**; Sorry no can do.~

**Yukine's bad influence**; I thought you said you would do anything I would say!?

**Corporal's clone/traitor #1** Well normally I would but I found out they built a shrine for me!

* * *

**Sina**; Father, are you there?

...

**Sina;** Please talk to me... Father?

...

**Sina**; I let a boy/god touch me and dress me.

...

**Sina**; I accepted flowers from a person who killed mother and me...

...

**Sina**; I'm in love with a semi Fallen and she has a Titan fetish!

...

**Sina**; I forgave the man who rapped and sickened mother!

...

**Sina**; Father please!

**Yato**; Yo Sina, are you busy? Good. To make a long story short Annie told me to grant a wish to Eren but since he's... well... Eren... Things went down the toilet. I am not giving back the money and you're going to help me with this and besides you own me for not telling Carlos about your... mishaps...

**Sina**; **F*ck you!**

**Yato**; My my... It looks like the 'lady' has a such a foul mouth... What will Carlos think?

**Sina**; I have no time for this! You worthless black mailing Noragami! But I guess I have no choice. Give me a minute I'll go talk to Hanji...

(And that's how the tenth chapter of LevRen happened)

* * *

**Onyx**; So what's it feel like being last years news and being amongst such higher ups as Attack on Titan and (Maybe) Noragami?

**Jack**; To Pitch with you!

**Tefnut**/**Phoenix**; I'm not even in the original franchise but how dare you even think to text me. You worthless Fearling!

**Onyx**; Yeah, yeah that already happened... twice.

* * *

**Old brat**; You're still alive!?

**Titan scum**; Shabii~ Long time no see. How's you're sword hand these days? Probably a bit too lax I would think from all the vine and bad advice. And all that arthritis... Is one of your servants helping you with this?

**Old brat**; Why am I even telling you this? You obversely don't have the basic knowledge to know what I mean by all this...

**Titan scum** Actually I do. It is you the one who can't get that I am being sarcastic. Goddess I _hate_ you. How dare you call your own sister a whore!

**Old brat;** Then stop making her one!

**Titan scum;** How dare you say that! You know that proves I am not a titan right?


	7. Dead-man's copyright

**Nora mutt**; Is there a reason for us to even be in this story anymore?

**Sadist**; Shameless advertising... Not sure of the reason with Seto though. I'm sure Onna had something interesting for me to do at first... but then it sorta vanished along with her desire to write a Jack and Onyx dark romance story... So we'll basically just fade away into the background and then say something remidel so that the reader will knew that we're still there...

* * *

**Fearling scum**; _Wake up to this nightmare that will never end. The main attraction to their twisted master plan! _

**Cyclops;** Cute...

**Fearling Scum**; _Fist against my face they bring me to my knees. The pressure's crushing down so hard I can't break free!_

**Cyclops**; Stop it.

**Fearling Scum**; _Everyday goes by without a second thought living in a perfect and controlled project. A puppet of their sick perversion appetite. Will I be trapped inside this hell until I die!_

**Cyclops**; I swear to the Nameless Creation GoddessI will make what your master did to our Goddess look like one Armin's nonexistent kiddy kills!

**Fearling Scum**; _So what if no one cares enough to make a change? I give my bleeding heart out for one reason!_

**Cyclops**; I'm blocking your number. And besides, my hair is reddish brown not black and shinji does not have a scar where he lost his eye!

**Scum**; You cannot stop me!

* * *

**Potato girl's girlfriend**; So apparently we stole the solute form the shifter and it's actually left fist to the heart. So I was doing nothing wrong at that time!

**Old bastard**; I see. So what you're saying is that you will agree with them as long as it is in your best intreats...

**Potato girl's girlfriend**; Umm...

**Old bastard**; Fifty laps! . . . _Around the remains of Wall Sina_!

**Potato girl's whinny girlfriend**; Son of a... Wait... You can't tell me what to do anymore. I graduated!

**Old bastard**; Barely...

**Potato girl's whinny girlfriend**; I finished in the top ten! And you were there! . . . I think . . .

* * *

**Annoying wall kid #2**; Hey Bertholdt, do you know if Keith Shadis was a the graduation ceremony or not?

**Colossal bastard**; Huh? Oh, Sorry I wasn't paying attention about who was there after I was called up. I was too busy thinking of the day I would avenge lady Marie's and Sina's murder...

* * *

**Rabo**; Yatogami? I know no one likes me because I ended the anime so quickly but... do you wish to kill some of these wallist with me? I'm sure no one would mind... and I'm sure you want to do it just as much as every one of us...

...

**Rabo**; Yatogami?

...

**Rabo;** I'm just... so lonely...

**Yatogami**; Eat the dust and bone you became, Rabo before Yukine and I beat you back into it...


	8. The Fairy God

**Clean freak**; I read somewhere that apparently you are really just a fairy attempting to by a god. I have never read something so accurate in my life.

**Disgusting slob**; Yeah, funny. Do you know what would be even funnier? Turning your dead girlfriend's spirit into my very own Shinki.

**Clean Freak; **You literally don't have the balls...

**Disgusting Slob**; Make fun of me all you want. At least that doesn't make me heavier than I look...

* * *

**Cute Armin**; So I have to ask, what was it like being inside of that crystal anyway?

**Annie**; It felt like I was sleeping as I let my wound heal Armin, that's all I can tell you...

**Cute Armin**; That's interesting. So Eren must have gotten you good, huh?

**Annie**; Yeah...

* * *

**Sina**; 1234! Open up the closet door! 4567! Don't assume you kid is straight!

**Kawaii Yukine-chan**; _WHAT_!?

**Sina**; Tee hee!

**Kawaii Yukine-chan**; Am I... talking to a whole other person here?

* * *

**Kyklo**; So... I've been wondering for a while now. How exactly _did_ you manage to being all those books to me? I mean, I never saw a bag on you whenever you came to visit me and most of the time it was on brood daylight... I think.

**Charle**; It wasn't very hard after all father was out most of the time doing business and Shabbi was... well, being Shabii... and the servants were as lax of the Military Police whenever father wasn't barking orders at them...

* * *

**Shabii the brat**; Charle! Come home right now!

**Ungrateful sister**; Lol! No...

**Shabii the brat**; Charle as your older brother I command you!

**Ungrateful siste**r; What are you going to do? Send the Military Police after me?


	9. Chapter 9

**Makoto**; I'm beautiful in a way this goddess makes no mistake baby I was born this way!

**Ami**; Umm... That's good Makoto-san... But no one is judging you...

**Makoto** Sina showed me songs made by this great musician. I just love her songs!

**Ami**; ... Tell me more about her?

* * *

**Mahad**; My king, It is good to see you have survived in such conditions. Please excuse my inability to stop that from what he did to you!

**Sun king**; Thank you Mahad. But you need noir worry about me, I am in good health.

**Mahad**; Of course my king. May I ask where you are going next my king?

**Sun king**; Gerudo Valley...

**Mahad**; ! My king!

**Sun king**; Sigh...

* * *

**Bertholdt**; Hey Annie? Have you seen this fan art of a huminoed form of Wall Maira, Rose and Sina while we were attacking them?

**Annie**; Yes...

**Bertholdt**; I have to say the artwork is spot on to what they really look like, except for Rose that is..

**Annie** Bertholdt, Rose is an owl.

**Bertholdt**; A owl who's been alive for a hindered years!

**Annie**; ... sigh, I give up. What are you saying?

**Bertholdt**; I'm saying that Rose is an animagus! Or at least had some connection to Rhea!


	10. Chapter 10

**Levi**; Why do I get the felling that you sound just like me?

**Kazuma**; I don't know... Why do I not seem to have the same disdain for you as with everybody else?

**Levi**; I feel this... connection.

**Kazuma**; Same.

* * *

**Fratellino**; Rotto. I'm boooooooooore**D**!

**Rotto** What is it...?

**Fratellino** First off she's completely changing my character in order to make the new story line work. I'm falling into the whole 'I'm evil and I can't help it' gene! Not only that but She hasn't even worked on the next chapter of Descending into Madness yet!

**Rotto** Why haven't you just asked the goddess about it yet?

**Fratellino** She kicked me out of her room, cause' I wound't let her finish it, and also because I gave her a really strange dreams about hiding under pillows to hide from titans along with a dream about Yato being a pirate and selling people only to fall in love with Yukine!*

* * *

**Weird glasses chick** So Yato I heard from Sina that you need some help with Eren.

**Yato** What about dealing with that shitty brat?

**Weird glasses chick** Ah... Sorry Levi I seemed to have typed your number by mistake!

**Yato** Nah, You got the right guy...

**Weird glasses chick **... Are you sure you didn't clone yourself or something?

* * *

***No joke, I actually had dreams like that! 0.o**


	11. Colors of Orange and Green

**Onyx,** So after my carefully observation of the mature side of fan-fitcion I have deduced that no matter how Pitch damned awful, kinky or badly written they all are reviews are no matter what going to say its the best thing they've ever read, cause its sex between the character they ship.

**Yatogami,** ... Don't think I still won't kill you...

**Onyx,** Threat acknowledged.

* * *

(Listening to the dubbing of the opening song)

**Hanji,** ...

**Eren. **... I... feel nothing from this...

**Levi,** This is shit...

**Armin,** Yeah... I think that I like the fan dubs more...

**Hanji,** Wait... Eren, Levi is that really you Levi?

**Eren,** Yes...

**Levi,** why the hell would you... oh...

**Sound of Snow**, Don't see an orange eyed Eren yet!

(ME Just kidding, FUNimation hasn't dubbed this song yet.)


	12. Of gods and demons (and Yatoyuki)

**Ymir**, So... "Some" people think that we look alike...

**Not Levi**... ... Huh...?

**Ymir**, I know right? You look more like Sebastian then anything.

**Yato,** Seb... Are you referring to that rich brats bitch who for some reason calls himself a demon?

**Ymir**,... I think I love you... Less then Historia, of course...

**Yato**, Oh really...?

**Not Yukine**, Don't push it..."

* * *

**After listening to Yukine's character song.**

**Not Historia**, Aww! Yuki that's so sweet of you to have your song based around Yato!

**Not Armin**, I swear If you tell that old man about my character song Charle I swear I'll... I'll... Please don't tell him...

**Not Historia**. Don't worry, I won't tell him!

**Yukine**, ...Promise?

**Charle**, Promise.

* * *

**I have, as of yet, not seen the lyrics for Yukine's character song. However, I did hear for a (somewhat) reliable source that it basically Yukine singing all about Yato and being with him.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**KYAA, MY HEART! YATONE SHIPPERS AWAY!**

**The song is called Catching Ball by the way and is, of this moment, available on Youtube.**


	13. Dramatical Titan

Eren; What the hell!?

Not Mikasa; I told you not to do that route. I told you to just let the glass crack.

Eren: Is... is this is... is he... ahh... his eyes... his legs...

Not Mikasa: Just goest to show ya Eren. Don't judge a book by its cover, especially if that book happens to be a robot with a overly friendly attitude towards you. You just don't know when they'll be reprogrammed...

Eren: Now he's biting him... he's going to... **He's accepting it!? He _want's_ that bastard to be happy!?**

Not Mikasa: Why the hell are you still doing watching it?!

...

Sadist; Eren?

...

Sadist: Oh Dear.

**Later.**

Horse face: Dude, what were you two talking about?

Not Historia: What?

Horse face: I have Eren's phone, I've seen the conversations.

Not Historia: How's Eren doing anyway?

Horse face: It took us several hours to calm him down after we got him out of his titan rampage... but that's not the point. Answer my question.

Not Historia: Look up something called Dramatical Murder when your near a computer **And Make sure no ones around when you're watching it.**

**Later.**

Horse face: What the frack!?

Not Historia: What route are you on?

Horse face: I got to the part where that blue guy is captured by the those twins. Should have known they were going to turn out to be sadists. But not like this! Mikasa and Ymir were looking over my shoulder at the time too and Mikasa is now convinced that I'm some kind of pervert and Ymir won't let me anywhere near Historia, Ugh... This is all your fault.

Sadist: You're the one who looked it up ,I didn't make you do it. So don't be mad at me.

Horse face: You made me curious!

Sadist: Curiosity killed the cat.

Hobbit: OI, Jean I need you to... What the hell...

Brat: Corporal I can explain!

Hobbit: Is this what Ymir was talking about?

Brat 2: Shouldn't that just be another titan less night between you and Erwin? No wait...

Short Yato: Excuse me!?

Sadist brat: Or are the rumors true and Hanji did dominate both of you?

* * *

**And lo I am back! But for long before my subjective writers block come back? 0~o**

**After that Eren and Jean did not look at or do anything suggested by Sina _ever_ again. Levi however is... **

**I couldn't think of anything more creative with Levi or Jean.**

**Needless to say Eren is more angry at the thought of someone giving up and accepting their fate then he is at what he had just seen. Poor Aoba. Even in the good ending he looses his brother that he just realized he had but gains a lover... All in the same body... who also happens to be his other self. Sigh. Koujaku's good route should have been the true ending of the game. Even if he keeps his sensitive hair in a box... And yes Aoba does have hair that can feel pain.**

**Scary, Dramatical Murder is the most ****scary shite that has ever come out of anywhere. At least its bad routs are... I'm to scared to look up Ren's bad route because of the fact that I heard Aoba gets bitten to death by him. Ugh... or the twins for that matter. And no Eren was not not talking about Ren's route.**


End file.
